rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170327180556
Anna was all alone. She was having nothing but angry thoughts about not only just Grand Pabbie but also mostly her parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha too. She was silently glaring at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, winter, ice, snow, magical powers and Breha's hot, cold, warm, air, gust, wind magical powers in tears of nothing but utter, complete, absoltute, pure, true, real anger, fury, rage, resentment, bitterness and indignation much more than once, twice, ever and usual ever since she first finally found out she had been having nothing but all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers all along this and that time. She finally knew why her sisters, Elsa and Breha shut her out at last. She had been having hard times controlling her tears of rage, anger, fury, resentment, bitterness and indignation so far ever since she clearly took the removal and the alternation of all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers from very badly to worse just like she took Elsa refusing to bless her marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly at Elsa's coronation day. What if anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers was right about her parents, her sisters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie all this and that time all along? What if she was able to have enough survival strength to move on from Elsa and Breha ever since anybody else who was at least there for her doesn't think Elsa nor Breha nor their parents deserve to be her family at all? Anna was furiously sobbing angrily about the idea of having to have all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers but she didn't want any other more real, old missing memories of her whole entire past life anymore ever again at all though. Then a calm, feminine voice said. "Poor Princess Anna, just go on right ahead and cry if you really need to. I'm sorry to say this to you but if there's any other girls who didn't deserve to be your sisters at all right from the start, it's Elsa, isn't it? That same goes for Breha too. They were the ones who tricked you into believing the reasons why Elsa and Breha both wore gloves in order to keep the dirt, germs, bacteria, cut wounds and bruises off of their hands all these and those years until the public confrontation at Elsa's coronation day ever since Elsa was against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles after you and Hans asked for Elsa's blessing but worst of all, she refused instead and Breha said it was no go for her too after you begged Breha to bless the marriage. Breha tricked you into believing the reason why she also wore gloves too just like Elsa did because she told you she had third degree burns. Believe me, Anna, Breha will regret her dishonesty with you, won't she? Elsa will also regret her dishonesty with you too, won't she? So will your parents. There are any reasons why neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to be your sisters at all nor neither of your parents deserve to be your parents at all, aren't there? You deserve much any other much more better sisters than the likes of that Elsa and that Breha too, don't you? If any royal girls who deserves to be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle, it's Elsa and Breha. If you want to deny it, then go ahead and do it so ever since both Elsa and Breha are equally this and that too important to be easily given up on by you no matter what. You did nothing on purpose to deserve to lose all of your real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical, powers at all, did you? You never ever even meant to make Elsa accidentally hit you in your head with her ice, snow magic, did you? You also deserve much better than ever too, don't you? Not only just Elsa nor Breha at all. Unfortunately for anybody who shows nothing but preferable favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over you couldn't believe you were also isolated in Arendelle too just like both of your no good for nothing so called sister friends, Elsa and Breha were right from the start at all. Your parents and Grand Pabbie should've done anything to save yours, Elsa's and Breha's whole entire lives from being isolated in Arendelle back then before." Anna nodded in agreement but it didn't stop her from glaring at all the thoughts of her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, their parents, Grand Pabbie and especially, all of Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers. "Despite the fact that you're rather too caring to easily give up on your own sisters, Elsa and Breha no matter what, you still deserve to be able to easily move on from Elsa and Breha, don't you? Anything you can do or even say is to keep Elsa and Breha and their protections along with their protectiveness and protective tendecies from interfering with your self independence and freedom."